


Carpet Burn

by Anonymous



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-12
Updated: 2002-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: *Ahh* was that as good for you as it was for me, who am Ikidding, it was better for you, you had sex.





	Carpet Burn

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Carpet Burn**

**by:** Loz 

**Disclaimer:** Ownership here......? I don't think so.

**Category:** Romance, CJ/Leo

**Series:** Third in the Inanimate objects series. Each stands on it's own however. Follows "The Sheets Say..." and "Behind the Door"

**Rating:** MATURE

**Summary:** *Ahh* was that as good for you as it was for me, who am I kidding, it was better for you, you had sex.

**Author's Note:** I apologize to men everywhere for the opening joke, though if I've done my research right this list is predominantly female, so I might be safe for a little while. As always this story is a response to a challenge Becky sent out back in August To read the challenge go to message http://groups.yahoo.com/group/CJ_Leo/message/234

There's a joke going around at the moment, it goes something like this:

Men are like tiles, if you lay them right the first time  
You can walk all over them for the rest of your life.

Ok so I shouldn't tell that joke on two accounts. One, it might come back to bite me in the underlay as I'm put down in a similar fashion, and two, I reside in the home of Leo Mc Garry. Leo McGarry you understand is a man, you don't need an explanation on that right, cause I'm not equipped to do that.

Leo also has tiles in his kitchen, so I can't tell that joke too loud.

What you've gotta realise is, that it's a tough life of mine, in one corner there's the overweight TV, in the other the bookcase which gets heavier by the week and smack bang in the centre is the couch. You can imagine the stretch marks and dimples that cover me as I give these lazy pieces of furniture a comfortable place to sit.

Can I be blamed for finding it exciting when a little ketchup is spilled here or some mud is tracked over there. This is my life and I'll be the first to admit it is sad; the rest of you can take a number and get in line.

Consider for a moment if you will your feet, specifically the soles of your feet. Perhaps you could tell me when they last were in direct sunlight, not sure? The last time you sunbaked perhaps? The last time Leo sunbaked was 1963.

Include in that, that the fact he spends 14 hours a day in shoes and socks, are you getting a smell factor here?

Imagine that tracking backwards and forwards over you everyday, can I get some sympathy please?

Thankyou, oh and P.S, does he know what a vacuum cleaner is? He obviously doesn't own one.

However the other night had me trying to create ripples of excitement in my taughtly pulled carpet layer.

Last Friday night there were two pairs of feet crossing my threshold.

~*~

Don't get me wrong, there's been two feet before, the second pair is softer, they step more gently and they smell of some sort of oriental perfume.

Someone once said that what you don't know won't hurt you, I'd like to say that what you don't know is probably something wonderful you're missing out on.

It started with two bags dropping as it often does, Leo and his bag full of what must only be bricks and his companion who always places her bag down gently...

*Uummpphh* not tonight apparently.

"Must...have...you...now.." the sweet feminine voice says.

"Bedroom CJ."

"Here and now on the floor. I don't care how decadent it is."

Then I discover there is life outside of foot soles.

First there are cloths, cotton, wool and silk, which flutter to rest haphazardly over me, nothing new, Leo's a slob from way back.

But then, it's soft and curvaceous and I let my plush pile tickle it all over.

*Thump* suddenly I am met with even more skin, however I'm distracted by the ginger hair which sprays out across my expanse, it's soft and seemingly very brittle and there's so much of it.

*Owww* does she have to stick her fingers into me and drag them through my pile? I think Leo might be causing her some pain, but all she's achieving is stirring up the long settled dust.

"Harder, faster."

No more skin, give me more skin, I want more skin, please I promise I'll give it up after this and go back to foot soles. I'm not an addict, I'm not addicted, I'm not.

Oh no, no, no, he's got her writhing, oh no for the love of god don't do that you'll get carpet burn, I can't be held accountable for any injuries sustained.

"Oh god...so close."

"Let it go CJ."

Oh no, carpet burn across her shoulder. Oh wait, wait, she's turning over, this is it, my punishment, loss of intimate contact.

*Stop the presses* those are breasts! How *could* I far so far in life without experiencing this, oh right I remember I was laid in Leo McGarry's apartment *after* he was divorced.

*Ahh* was that as good for you as it was for me, who am I kidding, it was better for you, you had sex.

"That was such a turn on, I want to do that again sometime."

Anytime, anyplace you want baby.

Now I know there's something better than foot soles out there, there's no turning back.

Would it be too much of a stretch for me to say I just got laid, who cares they can walk all over me for the rest of their lives after this.


End file.
